The invention set forth in this specification is directed towards tweezers which are primarily considered to be used in connection with the movement of comparatively small, comparatively thin semi-conductor wafers. It will be recognized, however, that the tweezers herein set forth can be utilized in connection with the movement of many other different objects.
Technically the word "tweezers" designates any small pincer like instrument for grasping or extracting. Conventionally such tweezers employ two different arms having ends such as may be referred to as mounting ends secured together in such a manner that these arms may be physically manipulated so as to bring other ends such as may be referred to as holding ends generally toward one another. Normally, a tweezers as indicated is constructed so that the two different holding ends may, if desired, be brought against one another. On occasion such tweezers are constructed so that the holding ends cannot be brought into contact with one another so as to minimize the possibility of such tweezers damaging a fragile object as they are used.
A great many specialized type of tweezers have been developed for various different purposes. It is known to form the holding ends on the arms employed in a tweezers so that such ends have specialized shapes enabling them to effectively hold specialized objects in a desired manner so that such objects may be transported and, if desired, worked on. At times tweezers type structures have been constructed so as to utilize elongated holding ends shaped as fingers which are intended to be used in clamping items such as an individual's hair between these arms. These and various other types of tweezers are not considered to be satisfactory for use in holding and moving semi-conductor and similar wafers.
The reasons for this pertain to the nature of such semi-conductor wafers. In general they are comparatively thin, brittle structures which can be easily broken by the application of a comparatively minimal force and which are apt to be damaged if they are not firmly held in place. Many of such wafers are currently handled or processed using tweezers after circuit components have been located upon them by various established or known techniques. On occasion such components on wafers can extend from the surfaces of such wafers to different amounts, resulting in such wafers being of uneven thickness.
A recognition of the need for tweezers which are especially constructed for use with semi-conductor and similar wafers has led to the development and patenting of specialized tweezers for such uses. The prior tweezers primarily intended for use with such wafers have been constructed so as to utilize a flat plate and either a plate or a rod-like clamping member to hold the wafer against such a plate. Such clamping members have been comparatively rigid structures. Because of this there is normally the possibility that such a clamping member will engage and damage a comparatively fragile, brittle article such as a semi-conductor wafer as the arms of the tweezers are manipulated to clamp the wafer against the plate.